Bubbles
by Mango Splash
Summary: Just a sad attempt at humor involving bubbles and a camera. Read if you want, and pretty please leave a review on your way out.


A bubble floated past.

Sasuke glared at the offending sphere and flicked it, effectively ending its miserable little life.

Naruto pouted and blew another bubble in his face.

That one met a swift end as well, along with the two more that followed.

"Sasuke! Stop popping the bubbles! I'm trying to get them to stick to your hair!"

A blank stare.

"…What?"

"I'm trying to get the bubbles to stick to your hair!"

This time he was met with a faintly amused look.

"And why the heck would you want to do something like that."

Naruto's eyes darted upward, and then back at Sasuke. His expression was like that of a child's, one that was caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"No reason."

Sasuke looked up to where Naruto's gaze had been previously locked.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you have Sakura's camera?"

Icha Icha Paradise instantly replaced the camera.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back down at Naruto, who was frantically trying to get bubbles to stick to Sasuke's hair while he wasn't looking. To say it wasn't working would be an understatement.

"Blackmail, huh? Don't you think bubbles are slightly stupid and immature? And what do you need blackmail for? It's not like it's anything weird to have something in my hair."

Naruto stared at him slack jawed.

Sasuke paused in his ranting.

"What are you looking at, dobe?"

Naruto continued to stare, not noticing the trail of drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Ah, the refreshing childishness of stupidity. Makes you wanna point and laugh, doesn't it?

Sasuke stared back. His stare soon turned into a glare.

"What the heck! Answer, will you!"

It was at that time a fly decided to rest upon the mass of unmoving yellow fluff on top of the orange mass of unmoving idiocy.

The mass of yellow shook, and the fly flew away. As flies tend to do.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about ramen. What did you say?"

"…"

"Sasuke? Something wrong?"

A stone of gray connected with the head of blonde. All I can say is … Ouch.

"OWIE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"For being an idiot!"

"What did I do!"

"You were being you!"

By now, the two were standing up and grabbing onto the collar of the other. Their faces were inches apart, and each was starting to pant from all of the yelling.

Both were too distracted to see bubbles float past and around them. Heck, they didn't even see the bubble that floated right in between their eyes. They did the hard thing and looked through it instead.

What finally brought them out of their staring contest was the click and whir of a camera that had just taken a picture. The boys looked up to see the camera back in Kakashi's hands. They then looked to the base of the tree to see Sakura standing innocently with the bottle of bubbles Naruto had abandoned in her hand. The wand had been brought up to her lips, and she was smiling as she blew a few more bubble.

"Having fun you two?"

The two jumped apart and glared at the other. They then turned and glowered at Kakashi.

Only to find that he had already vanished.

Most likely going to get the pictures developed, the cad.

They next turned their gazes of fire to Sakura, only to find that she had materialized right in front of Sasuke. She reached up, finger extended…

Only to pop a bubble in Sasuke's hair, right at the edge of his vision.

She giggled and whirled around.

"If you want to get the pictures, you'd better hurry and go after Kakashi-sensei!"

One last look from the pink-haired maiden was all they needed before they ran off, tripping over each other, trying to intercept their teacher and steal the camera.

Sakura smiled after them, and yelled,

"Break my camera, and I'll kill you!"

**The End**

Disclaimer: In profile/bio thingy.

Author's Ramblings: I have no idea where this came from. It just kinda popped into my head one day. I know it's short and not well thought out, but that's the way it's supposed to be. I don't think I'll change it. And I apologized for any grammar and/or spelling errors I missed. It's late, and my eyes bleed. I don't feel like going back and rereading it twenty times to try and find every mistake.

This is set at any random time before the mess with Sasuke and the running away and blah… yeah, just stick it in somewhere.

Thanks in advance to any reviewers that might come along. Feel free to flame, but in an intelligent manner. Any comment or criticisms are welcomed. I'd love to get better!

Any questions, just email me and I'll answer them as soon as possible.

Peace out, ya'll.


End file.
